bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1809 *Publication of Philosophie Zoologique. 1829 *Death of Jean-Baptiste Lamarck. 1832 *Joel Goldschmidt I creates the zoo near Bordeaux, France. *He finds a mummy in Iceland. 1833 *'8 April' **The mummy called SAYA is brought to the Zoo. **The life form is identified as a Chiropteran. **Joel and Amshel dissect the pregnant mummy. **They find two cocoons inside the mummy but could not open them. **They noticed that the cocoons absorb blood. *'4 August' **Two baby girls are born from the cocoons. **One girl is kept unnamed as a test subject, the other one is raised by Joel and named Saya. 1859 *Publication of Darwin's Origin of Species. 1863 *Saya is raised with love and care. *The unnamed girl is imprisoned and under care by Amshel and left to be experimented on. *Amshel takes in an interest in Diva. *Joel notices that time has stopped for Saya as she has stopped growing after reaching 16 years. *Saya becomes aware of the existance of the unnamed girl locked up in the tower and names her Diva. * 2 June **Saya scrapes her hand but it heals before Joel could wipe the blood. **Joel discovers that Saya's blood has healing abilities. **Joel mixes the blood samples of Saya and her unnamed twin; the resultant crystalizes. 1870 *Joel decides to experiment on chiropteran reproduction and sends Amshel to find a groom for Saya. *Amshel buys the 12 year-old Hagi from his parents and he is introduced to Saya. 1883 *The "blank page" in Joel's Diary . *Joel's 72nd Birthday. *Saya releases Diva from the tower to sing at the birthday party. *Hagi falls off a cliff and Saya turns him into a Chevalier with a blood transfusion. *Diva turns the party into a massacre, killing Joel and the other humans, save for Amshel. *Amshel becomes Diva's first Chevalier. *Reports of monsters attacking the human population surface, and from that point on are called "Chiropterans". *Joel's grandchildren found the Red Shield to bring an end to Diva. End of 19th Century *Saya journeys with her sword and Hagi. *She makes Hagi promise to kill her after all chiropterans are eliminated and Diva is killed. *Saya enters a 30-year hibernating period, something that never occurred at her time at the Zoo. Around 1914 *Diva awakens and kills Princess Anastasia to assume her identity. *World War I begins. 1915 *Saya awakens from her first hibernation. 1916 *Saya and Hagi arrive at St. Petersburg to infiltrate the Royal Romanov Court in search of Diva. *Hagi joins the royal orchestra. *Diva banishes Grigori. *Diva makes Alexei her Chevalier (manga). *Grigori kills Sonya and her father and assumes her identity. 1917 *Russian Revolution begins. *Saya and Hagi pursue Diva and her Chevalier Grigori throughout Russia *Aproximately at this time, Amshel takes Solomon, a doctor, beneath his castle to become Diva's Chevalier. Karl is also turned into a Chevalier. 1918 *Saya kills Diva's second Chevalier Grigori. *Saya enters her second cycle of hibernation. *End of World War I. 1939 *Start of World War II. 1945 *James becomes Diva's last Chevalier in Berlin. *Acting on Amshel's orders, Solomon kills Diva's third Chevalier, Martin Bormann, who worked as Hitler's aid. *End of World War II. 1965 *Start of Vietnam War. 1972 *Chiropteran sightings in Vietnam confirmed. *Pre-christmas bombings. *Red Shield injects Hagi's blood into dormant Saya to cause artificial awakening. *Saya goes berserk killing chiropterans and humans alike. *Despite her reckless state, Saya is afraid of Hagi and attacks him. *Saya cuts off arms of both Hagi and Karl. *The berserk Saya calms down and falls into her third hibernation. *Dying David (senior) entrusts Saya to George Miyagusuku. *Hagi cuts off communication from Red Shield. *Rumors of Hagi being spotted in Hong Kong. 1975 *End of the Vietnam War. 1966 *George's family are killed in an accident. 1990's *George adopts Kai and Riku. 2000 *Solomon Goldsmith is appointed as CEO of Cinq Fléches. 2002 *Joel VI becomes Head of the Red Shield after his predecessor dies. 2004 *Saya awakens in Okinawa without her previous memories. *She lives with the Miyagusuku family. *She is under surveillance of David under conditions that once she recalls her past, she will go with Red Shield. 2005 *Saya reunites with Hagi. *Both become involved in a fight with a chiropteran and in order to awaken her, Hagi gives Saya his blood. *George is attacked by a chiropteran and turns into one; Saya ends up having to kill him. *Saya, Hagi, Kai and Riku ally with the Red Shield. *Saya and Red Shield travel to Vietnam to stop Diva from awakening. *Saya is introduced to Solomon at the school ball and meets Karl who is in the guise of the Phantom. *The Red Shield meet up with Elizabeta in Russia who is killed and impersonated by Amshel. *Saya and Hagi go to the Zoo. *Diva awakens. *Riku becomes Saya's second Chevalier after being drained of all blood by Diva. 2006 *Collins and Julia betray Red Shield to join Cinq Fleches. *Diva and Karl launch an attack on the Red Shield HQ. *Diva forces Riku to impregnate her before killing him with her blood. *Karl's projectile impales Joel VI in the spine confining him to a wheelchair thereafter. *Red Shield HQ ship is forced to self-destruct in an attempt to take down Diva. *Saya stays with Hagi on the ship to keep on fighting Diva while the command ship gets destroyed. 2007 *Chiropteran sightings in London. *Kai and Lewis are busy fighting chiropterans. *Saya returns. *Karl is killed by Saya. *Amshel cuts Diva's belly to bring out two cocoons. *Saya chases Diva from an Air Force Base in North Carolina to New York. *Solomon betrays Diva and proposes to Saya; he is later killed while protecting Saya. *James is killed. *Diva's live performance at the Metropolitan Opera House. *The final duel of two queens ends with Diva dying at last. *Two baby girls are born from the cocoons. *Hagi impales Amshel while the opera is bombed; Amshel suspected dead, whereabouts of Hagi unknown. *Saya returns to Okinawa with her remaining friends and family. *She falls into her fourth hibernation. *Kai carries her to the family crypt where she emerged from a cocoon 3 years ago. 20?? *Kai takes his adopted children (Diva and Riku's daughters) to Saya's hibernating place. *They find a rose from Hagi there. Category:Content